tokio hotel
by tokio-hotel-94
Summary: this a story i made up. don't know if you'll like it or not.


tom and bill were eight years old and they lived in new york they moved from germany three months had learned to speak english but were still made fun of at school, the kids teased bill and called him little nicknames like pretty princess or emo, and other things they thought of, but nobody messed with tom 'cause he looked one boy made the mistake of trying to trip him and got a busted wished he could be more like tom and he told him to, but all tom said was "your fine the way you are and wouldn't want you any other way little brother." bill would just laugh and say "yeah only by ten minutes though." and everything would be fine. when bill was made fun of he would try to be like tom and just brush it off, but it still hurt him that they thought of him that way. when he moved here all he wanted was to make friends and be happy but he got the exact opposite. the kids made fun of him, his neighbors didn't like them , and he was failing math. "could this get any worse?" he thought. tom said "who knows it could." it was a twin thing that tom and bill could know what the other was thinking .

they were twelve and their mom and dad were depressed. mom was always gone out with her friends and dad drank. tom was in his room and bill was downstairs when their dad came home drunk and looked at bill. he walked over to him and punched him, bill went tumbeling to the floor and and then stared at his dad with wide brown eyes full of tears. he was scared and that made his dad kick him then tom heard the thud when bill hit the floor. he came running down and saw his dad raise his hand to slap bill but he saw tom and put his hand down and said "tom go back to your room." but tom said "why so you can hurt bill again, don't think i don't know what you were about to do." he ran over to bill and helped him up and said "come on bill i got some friends we could stay with." his dad looked shocked and yelled "what the hell makes you think i'll let you go anywhere?" tom looked at bill and at his dad and smiled and said " because, the police are here." his dad looked scared then so he tried to run and got caught not far away from where he started.

they were fifteen and in high school with their friends and nobody made fun of them since they found out that bill's dad had beat him up one were freshmen and for once bill was happy. they had game day at school and someone brought rock band and guitar hero. that's when they met george and gustav. george was on the bass and gustav was on the drums, bill was the singer , and tom was the guitar. soon they became friends and bill had an idea tom had some guitars that his dad got him when he was five and a bass that his grampa got him one year but he never used it. bill got a kareoke set and a drum set that he didn't use much. so he told george and gustav that they should make a band. they all thought it was a good idea but were debating on what to call it, after a while they decided to name it tokio hotel.

they were twenty and had a very sucessful band and having the time of their lives. everyone wanted to be bill's friend and the girls realy loved him even though they made fun of him in school. people every where were screaming their names and wanting their autographs. bill was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. bill had everything he ever wanted except a girl friend. one day he was walking along a street he often went to because it was quite there and he could think. but there were two girls playing backetball. they were about the same age as him maybe one or two years younger. the other girl had went inside by the time he got down there. she heard him comming and looked up and said "hey, who are you, i don't see you around here much." bill looked at her for a while and said "i'm bill and i like to take walkes here every so often." she looked pretty he thought then she said "ohh ok i'm sarah, nice to meet you." she came over to him and shook his thought it was weird that she hadn't ran up to him screaming "OMG IT'S BILL KAULITZ!!!!" so this was a good chance to find a girl who didn't want him for his fame and money. she was cute and had soft brown/starwberry hair , green eyes , and a natural tan. how many girls now can you find whith a natural tan?bill he went out with her for a while he told her he was part of a band called tokio hotel and she thought it was so cool and wanted to help him write his songs.

they were twenty five and bill had married the girl he met out playing basketball and they were happy were thinking about adopting a kid since the docter told her she would never be able to have kids. so she decided to get twins and name then sasha and sam. they lived their lives to their fullest and wached as their kids did the same.

THE END


End file.
